


A Christmas to Remember

by not_my_century



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_my_century/pseuds/not_my_century
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It was 6:45 AM, but Fai and Yuui Valerian had been awake for nearly an hour. Actually, they’d tried to wake up hours ago, but they’d missed midnight by a long while, and they were both very disappointed. You see, it was Christmas morning, and yet another year had gone by without catching Santa.</em> Tiny!Fai and Yuui on Christmas morning. Pure unadulterated fluff, set in a 90s-childhood happy!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a happy!verse where no one’s parents are dead, nothing awful happens to anyone, and everyone lives in the same town. Because it’s Christmas, dammit. Also, it’s the 90s, because in this AU they’re in their 20s right now.
> 
> From [yuuikkuma](http://yuuikkuma.tumblr.com)'s prompt on [Tumblr](http://aroacenoahczerny.tumblr.com/post/106163733070/hey-yuuidflourite-you-thought-i-had-forgotten): "Tiny twins on Christmas morning."

It was 6:45 AM, but Fai and Yuui Valerian had been awake for nearly an hour. Actually, they’d tried to wake up hours ago, but they’d missed midnight by a long while, and they were both very disappointed. You see, it was Christmas morning, and yet another year had gone by without catching Santa.

“He probably has a, a Christmas magic or something that makes you stay asleep,” Fai told his brother, with a look that said he would be researching said magic and trying to replicate it just as soon as he could find the right book. Fai was only six and a half, but he loved books more than anything else.

“That’s not fair!” said Yuui, a little too loudly. “I wanna see Santa and ask him how he liked my cookies!”

Fai’s eyes widened. “Shhh, you’ll wake Mom and Dad! They told us specifically—” he only struggled with this word a little—“that Christmas doesn’t start until seven A.M.” As the older brother by eleven minutes, he often had to keep Yuui in line. He had been struggling with that task for nearly an hour now—Yuui meant well, but he got very excited about things and tended to be a little too enthusiastic.

“But I want it to start now,” Yuui pouted. “I wanna see my presents, and my letter from Santa, and I want Mom and Dad to see what I made them!”

Fai resisted the urge to put his head in his hands. At this point, even with the door closed, Mom and Dad could probably hear them. Anyway, it was _almost_ seven.

“Okay, let’s go,” Fai said, trying to conceal his excitement and sound very calm and mature.

Yuui, who had no such pretensions, flung the door open and raced out into the hall, yelling “Mom! Dad! It’s Christmas, can we do Christmas now?”

Their mother appeared from her room, looking only a little sleepy, and smiled indulgently. “All right, let’s go downstairs. I’m surprised you guys could wait this long!”

“You said seven,” Fai informed her proudly.

She laughed. “I did, didn’t I? Well, come on then.”

“Merry Christmas, Mama!” Yuui said, jumping on her to give her a hug, and Fai ran over to hug her, too.

“Merry Christmas, boys!” She ruffled their hair, then turned to the bedroom door and called, “Honey, are you ready or what? They’re all excited to see their presents.”

“I’m right here,” called the boys’ father, coming to the door. “Merry Christmas, kids!”

“Daddy!” the twins yelled in unison, going to hug him. Fai quite forgot his solemn maturity in the excitement.

Yuui went to the radio first to turn on Christmas music, like every year, and Fai pulled on his coat and scarf and ran outside to see if he could see reindeer footprints on the roof, like every year.

“The reindeer ate the oats,” Fai reported, “but I couldn’t see any footprints. I guess it snowed too much. There goes my data for the year… I’ll never find out anything interesting about the reindeer!”

His mother scolded him for not wearing a hat, as usual, and Fai ignored her and went to check on the cookies and milk. They were gone, of course, and Santa had left a note on official-looking paper thanking them.

“Yuui! Yuui, look! He liked the cookies you made!” Fai yelled, and Yuui stopped messing with the train that was making its way around the Christmas tree and ran over to look. The note was written in a curly script that looked very Christmasy, and Santa said he had gotten their letters and he hoped they liked his gifts. At this, the twins looked at each other in excitement, dropped the letter and ran over to find the boxes that said they were from Santa.

(That Youou Kurogane from next door said Santa wasn’t real and it was just your dad, but the twins knew that wasn’t true, because their dad didn’t have at _all_ the same handwriting as Santa did. Anyway, Fai had _data_.)

In Fai’s letter to Santa this year, he’d asked for information about Santa himself. He was very interested in finding out what class of being Santa was and how he did it, so he’d been doing research. So in his box, there were books about Santa, and not those silly little-kid Night Before Christmas books, either. There was a book of Christmas stories from all over the world, and a book that theorized how Santa might be able to do it, and a biography of the real St. Nicholas.

Yuui had asked for a blue GameBoy with “Zelda and Mario,” and he pulled just that out of his box. Of course, he shrieked and jumped up and down for a little while, told Fai he could borrow it if he wanted in a fit of magnanimity, and then immediately decided that he _had_ to play it.

“What about the rest of the presents?” his mother reminded him gently.

“Oh yeah!” His eyes widened. “There are more presents!”

After the living room was a sea of wrapping paper and ribbons and all the boxes had been ripped open, Yuui, who had briefly forgotten about the GameBoy in his excitement over everything else, found it under a pile of crumpled paper.

“Mom, can I go next door? I gotta go show this to Youou!” he exclaimed, bouncing up and down. “That’ll show him! Hah, of course Santa is real!”

“After you’ve eaten something, yes, you may go,” said his mother. “And _don’t_ brag about this too much to him, you know his family isn’t as well off as ours.”

Yuui’s face fell. “Oh. I forgot that. Can I go ask him if he wants to play it sometime?”

“Yes, that would be much nicer of you. Eat your breakfast.”

“I’m too excited to eat,” Yuui complained.

“You? Refuse food?” Fai teased him. “But you love food!”

“Mooooom, Fai’s being mean to me!”

All in all, it was a very memorable Christmas, even if Santa had eluded them yet again. After all, it wasn’t every day that Dad didn’t have to go to work at _all_ , and the Kuroganes and the Kinomotos and even the Li family from down the street came over for dinner. They even sang some Christmas carols (and Fai decided that he wasn’t going to let Yuui sing in public ever again). If you asked Yuui what the best part was, he’d immediately say the GameBoy, but Fai would tell you that he liked seeing how happy everyone was when they opened their presents.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble.... I couldn't resist bringing in tiny!Kurogane, even if only in references, and having everyone over for Christmas dinner. I could probably write about twenty more pages of this. Merry Christmas, guys.
> 
> (Also, the letter from Santa is directly lifted from my own childhood. My dad used to write me one every year. I'm not sure how he made his handwriting look like that, but it was _nothing_ like his normal writing, so I believed for quite a while.)


End file.
